invader idol part 5
by vesago
Summary: who's going home but more importantly who's going to win INVADER IDOL


Kyle- (Reading off laptop) The light of shadmarks hollow moon doth shine on to a point in space betwixted drividian shore and linear 5... oh sorry I'm reading some lost shackspear works. some of the greatest works that was ever written! this is called Love's labors won.

Kyle- (Puts away laptop) nny, I need those contestants out here, NOW!

nny- (Presses button and all the conteatants comes up through the floor. A giant flashing signs comes down that says "Invader Idol")

Kyle- Welcome, dudes and dudettes all, to **INVADER IDOL!**

Audience- WOO! YAAAY! Kyle ROCKS!

Audience- Ooooh. Ahhhh.

Nny-Kyle your naked!

Kyle-AHHH!... You can stare later. Now, But first…nny!

nny- (Hands Kyle envelope)

Kyle- (Opens it) WOW. This weeks loser, or should I say..., is… by damand of the public no one. how 'bout that.

Kyle- Ok! Lets get some singing action. Tak! Your up first!

Tak- Now I can repay Zim for his wonderful song!

Tak-

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin' Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Kyle- Lovely song

Tak- Thanks!

Zim- I LOVE YOU!

Dib- …ME TOO! (Covers mouth)

Everyone- (Gasp)

Dib- Uh, HEY LOOK A NICKEL!

Everyone- WHERE!

Dib- (Throws nickel on ground)

Everyone- (Attacks each other to get nickel)

Kyle-1 there is a lot of jews in this audiance 2 don't worry Dib, just keep loving who you love... Ok, Gaz.

Gaz- This is a nice song for Dib.

Gaz-

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down Will never bring me down Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down Shut up, shut up, shut up

Dib- (Frowns)

kyle and nny not lisining their looking at porn on kyle's laptop with large eadphones on

kyle-'giner on the screen, that is what you are(singing)

Kyle-(takes earphones off) Wow. That was…AWESOME! It's about time someone stood up to da man!

Da Man- (Stands up) I happen to be the man.

Kyle- Well shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down!

Da Man- (Sits down)

Kyle- Next is Dib.

Dib- home is behind

the world ahead

and there many paths to tread

though shadow to the egde of night

untill the stars are all alight

mist and shadow

cloud and shade

all shall fade

all shall fade

Kyle- nerdy cause you most likly herd that on lord of the rings but i somtimes hear that at bars at 2 am on sait patricks day

Audience- (Claps)

Dib- I can't believe it! They actually clapped for me this time!

Kyle- They're not clapping for you! They're clapping for drinking.

Audience- (screems)

Dib- (Sinks back into seat)

Kyle- Next up is Zim, who's song is, yet again.

Zim-

Farewell heartless world,  
I'll send you a postcard burnt  
and the flames you tried so hard to extinguish with fear of failing.  
I'll write down everything I have learned,  
And edit it down to a single word  
Love, for you I'm waiting, anticipating  
(Chorus)  
Sparks will fly, beneath the Luna alight  
Lazarus at Frankenstein's,  
Babe, I'll be a flatliner for a heart killer.  
A little we die, above the lesser light  
for you I'm open wide,  
Babe, I'll be a flatliner for a heart killer.  
Top hats off to the return,  
of the beat to lick a wound to  
cursed for some and blessed for a few.  
It doesn't have to make any sense at all  
Come hither and we'll fall,  
In love, for love  
I'm crawling out of patience baby  
(Chorus)  
Paint all your sorrows for me to sing  
Heartkiller  
draw your pain and hear me hum it out  
(Chorus)

Kyle- That was amazing!

Zim- Thanks!

Kyle- Ok, last but not least, GIR!

Gir- YAY!

Kyle- Sing us a sing Gir!

Gir- Okeydokie!

Gir-  
I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.  
I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You  
So were You

Kyle- Hm...

Gir- (Nods)

Kyle- Ok, everyone, that's it for this week. So who was the most horrible of all? Find out next time I post on **INVADER IDOL!**


End file.
